


Accidental Quarantine

by ames_sntiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Protective Amy Santiago, Protective Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ames_sntiago/pseuds/ames_sntiago
Summary: The best part of being a detective? Catching the perp. The worst part? Catching the virus. The coronovirus to be exact. Now Jake and Amy are forced to quarantine together for who knows how long? How will they cope and can they be away from their friends and family for long?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 27





	Accidental Quarantine

"Jake, what are you doing?" Amy said, walking into the kitchen. Jake was currently in a squatted position, rummaging through the fridge.

"I'm looking for my breakfast burrito. I know I put it in here, somewhere," he said, moving the milk to the bottom shelf.

"You mean your fruit roll up monstrosity? I threw that out last night." Jake stood up, closed the fridge, and faced Amy.

"You threw it out? Why? I was looking forward to it all last night!"

"It's extremely unhealthy, Jake. If you want a breakfast burrito, just make some with a tortilla and eggs like a normal human being." Jake scoffed at Amy's suggestion and opened the fridge again, taking out orange juice.

"You are cold-hearted, Santiago. Cold-hearted," Amy rolled her eyes and took the egg carton out of the fridge. It's only been a few weeks being quarantined with Jake, but Amy was already going mad with FOMOW (fear of missing out on work). She calls Captain Holt every few hours to check in on any new case assignments.

"Santiago, you do understand that there's nothing you can do, correct?"

"I know, it's just, I want to get kept in the loop, that's all!"

"Get some rest, Santiago. And for any future contact you wish to have with me, do text next time."

"Is this a bad time, Captain?"

"I'm on the throne, Santiago. Goodbye." 

That's basically how each of their conversations go, which made Amy much more weary of calling Holt any time after that. She tries to talk to Gina, but she only ever talks about herself and ways that Amy can improve on her appearance. Those conversations last about five minutes.

"Juice?" Jake asked. Amy nodded and he poured a glass for her. "What are you making with those eggs?"

"A proper breakfast burrito," she said, grabbing a frying pan.

"No offense, Amy, but you're a terrible cook."

"I've gotten better. Besides, I labelled AND color-coded the seasonings so I wouldn't make the mistake again." She grabs two eggs and cracks them into a bowl, adding salt and pepper.

"Well, you can have that one all to yourself. I'll make my own," he said, grabbing two eggs of his own.

"I didn't know you could cook," Amy said in a shocked tone.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Santiago." He attempted to crack both eggs at the same time while still looking at Amy, but they instantaneously fell to the floor. "And I will clean that up."

Amy chuckled as she continued to whisk her egg mixture. Eventually the two detectives finished their egg dishes, Amy with an egg and cheese burrito and Jake with scrambled eggs.

"Care to take a bite of my masterpiece?" Jake said, holding a piece of scrambled egg on his fork. Amy took it, rolling her eyes.

"It's not a masterpiece, Jake. It's just eggs," she said, taking a bite. Her eyes widened. "Holy, shit that's good." She covered her mouth, surprised at the words that escaped her mouth.

"That good, huh?" Jake said, smirking.

"Try mine," Amy said, pushing her plate towards Jake. He cut a piece of the burrito with his fork and took a bite.

"Mm, it's not bad. The fruit roll ups burrito is still superior."

"Why are you wasting your talents on that fruit roll up disaster instead of actually cooking? How'd you even learn to cook like that?"

"My mom taught me," he said, absentmindedly stabbing his eggs.

"Really?"

"Nah. I watched Food Network every day after school."

"Ah, the television. I should've known."

"It was basically my teacher," Jake said. He looked down at his plate and scrunched his brow. "Where are my eggs?" He looks up and sees Amy chewing.

"I don't know," she said, muffled. Jake sighs and gives a small smile.

"Do you want me to make you scrambled eggs, Santiago?" She nods excitedly and Jake can't help but laugh.


End file.
